The light of dawn
by Mystic of Nile
Summary: 5000 years ago, along the banks of Nile lay two lovers, Priest Seth and Priestess Isis. There is however one problem, priestess Isis is also the Queen. Updated! Ch 8 is up.
1. How it all began

Me Sup? This is probably stinky but anyways this fanfic takes place in Ancient Egypt about 5000 years ago( 3000B.C) Ya it's basically about Priest Seth and Isis in their past lives. It's also a story of how Seto and Isis came to be. I refer to Isis as both the queen and the Priestess so it may be a bit confusing. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Romance/tragedy and around PG/PG 13  
  
Oh ya and the stuff about not owning Yu Gi Oh  
  
In the dusty deserts of Ancient Egypt, wind blew encircling the world. The sun was setting at the west of the golden horizon as the world came into silence. The dusk of the early evening arose and people were getting ready for dinner. Smoke came out of the chimneys of a soothing evening smell. Along the banks of the River of Nile the wind blew swiftly bringing a fresh cool breeze.  
  
"I love you forever, Seto," Isis gently murmured.  
  
"I love you too, Isis," Seto said as he slowly searched for her lips and gently kissed her with the cool breeze blowing through her hair.  
  
They did not know how long they stayed like that, entwined with each other, for they were in love. They raced each other along they river with the wind brushing against their face and when their lungs were about to burst, Isis laid down on the wet summer grass that was rare in the desert lands of Egypt. Seth bent down to give her a kiss as his had brushed through her hair and trailed her spine. They lay there watching the sunset and soon the glittering stars came out blending in with the purplish blue night sky.  
  
"Isis, it's getting late, we must go or the pharaoh will get worried."  
  
"I don't want leave, today was one of the best days in my life."  
  
Seth helped her up and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Mine too," he said. He loved her but for he knew she was the pharoah's wife and crowned priestess. He didn't understand though, the pharaoh has so many mistresses that he had to marry Isis.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Isis POV  
  
"Where is Queen Isis?" The pharaoh yelled.  
  
"We do not know master, she may be in her room.  
  
"Bring her to me."  
  
Isis quietly climber the steps of her balcony and slipped into her room. whew didn't get caught this time. There suddenly was a knock on the door.  
  
"Queen Isis, the pharaoh requests your presence."  
  
Uh oh she thought but replied with a "Coming,"  
  
One word ......Review!!!!! 


	2. Problems

Isis POV  
  
As she followed the servant to the pharaoh's chamber her head was filled with terrible thoughts. Why did he request to see me for he never did for a long time. They finally got to the door and entered.  
  
"You can leave now," stated the pharaoh to the servant.  
  
"My pharaoh, what is it that you request upon my presence?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Isis, you are my queen and can't I see you any time I want? Why must you avoid me all the time? I know I haven't been a good husband lately and have had these mistresses around but tonight I promise to make it up."  
  
"My pharaoh, I know you are busy and I do not want to bother you," Even though what she said was only partially true.  
  
"Oh nonsense, tonight I expect you to dress something nice for we are having a banquet and making some announcements. Go to the Great Hall at seven."  
  
"Yes, my pharaoh."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Seth POV  
  
"Priest Seth," my messenger called, "the pharaoh expects you to be at the Great Hall now for a banquet. He has some news to tell the court."  
  
"Ok," I responded as I quickly went to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with people. Warriors, ladies, sultans, servant all were there. Everyone was chattering about what was happening throughout the palace and about the life in the towns. Laughter and joy was everywhere except in my heart. I sighed wishing that I haven't come. After everyone was stuffed the pharaoh called for order as he sat down in his throne having everyone bow down to him. I unwillingly did the same. Queen Isis was next to him wearing a thin Egyptian gown and I felt this burn in my heart, I envied the pharaoh. The pharaoh had everything that he wanted and left me with nothing. Everyone claimed that he was a great leader and I do admit to that but I have always knew that I could've done a better job.  
  
"I know you are all wondering why I am requesting you to be here," the pharaoh announced. "Now you are to find out. This is a surprise event that now will occur. I planned and chose all this carefully.... Someone special in our court is going to get married."  
  
Oh great I thought how amazing, did he call us all here just for that?  
  
"And the person is ........ Priest Seth."  
  
What? I was dumb fold, what was he talking about?  
  
"Seth, the pharaoh said to me with this smile, " I knew behind the cold and icy attitude that you have a romantic side. The day you saved a girl from the villagers proved my point to be right. Here meet your new wife."  
  
Everyone turned around to see a girl with pale white skin and clear blue eyes walked in. I was shocked. Me to marry her? Yes I have saved her from some towns mob that were trowing stones at her because they say that she's cursed but still, I never had feelings for her.  
  
"Seth, look at the expression on your face, you are in love," the pharaoh stated. "Now little girl, tell me what is your name?"  
  
"Kisara," she replied tonelessly as she bowed down to the pharaoh.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Truth

me ya my titles don't really fit the chapters but oh well doing the best I can.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kisara, I think you have met him before," the pharaoh said.  
  
"Yes," she replied and gave me a weak smile and a bow.  
  
I looked at Isis who wore a blank look and was backing off her tears. That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. I know that no one dared to break a bethoral that a pharaoh had planned but I didn't care.  
  
"My pharaoh," I said coolly, "I cannot marry her."  
  
"Explain yourself!"  
  
I wasn't going to tell him the truth that I was in love with his queen and that I didn't love anyone other than her so I simply responded, "I'm sorry my pharaoh, I was always taught not to love. I saved her because it was the right thing to do, not because I loved her. Please forgive me, for I do not want to get married."  
  
"That's enough nonsense! I did what was best for you understand?" he hollered outraged, "you only have tonight to enjoy her anyways because tomorrow at dawn you are going to war!"  
  
There were murmurs in the crowd and oh my god.  
  
"Yes you heard me right, Egypt is going to War!!! Priest Seth will be the commander of the battle and Ryou you will be the second in command. All soldiers must leave tomorrow at dawn and head towards Alexandria. Enemy invaders and barbarians are attacking that borders and you are to save Egypt, understood?" he paused a minute and then continued, "This time I will not go with you guys because I have to control the people and lead them to a safe place."  
  
Everyone was shocked the pharaoh never backed out from a battle. " Anyways, these enemies are dangerous, and possess dark magic that is extremely powerful. You must fight them with the good magic or it'll be too late. We can't let Egypt be sent to the Shadow Realm understood? You are to pack your belongings and head to the main gate at 5 at dawn. Now you are all dismissed."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Isis POV  
  
As soon as the pharaoh finished talking I left to go to my chamber and wanted to be left alone. That was too much for me to handle. I walked out to the balcony staring up into the sky and breathing in the crisp cool air. Tears slowly rolled down my cheek as I couldn't help it.  
  
"Isis," came a voice that I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life.  
  
"Go away," I responded coldly.  
  
"Are you not even going to say goodbye?" came the same voice with a tint of hurt.  
  
"No, I hate you,"  
  
Before I could say anything else he turned me around and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I tried to pull away but it was to no avail. He lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes with those cold, mysterious blue ones.  
  
"You know that my heart is yours and that no one could take it from you. You know that you are that only person I could ever...love."  
  
Get used to this. REVIEW!!! 


	4. Love

I did not want to look at him, it hurt real bad. The marriage, the war, it was all building up.  
  
"I'm sorry," I pulled away. He looked at me with this sad expression his blue eyes dimming, and suddenly he bent down and kissed me. His kisses were so firm, stern but also so passionate that it made you feel like the only girl in the world. I felt that everything was ok again only it wasn't, I was heartbroken.  
  
Yes I know that I'm selfish for not letting him get married since I did to the pharaoh but it felt different. I had always been strong and tried to hide all my emotions so that I can prove that I'm not weak. Seth was the only person I had ever loved and now he was getting married and going off to war? The thought hurt and I could not have ignored it. I jerked back suddenly forcing back my tears. I do not cry.  
  
"You must leave now," I stuttered staring to the distance. " Good luck," and I walked away.  
  
"Isis I need to give you something," Seth said and grabbed my hand. He took out something that shocked me and I froze. "I want you to keep it." He said as he slowly placed three Blue Eyes on my hand.  
  
"Seth, you know I cannot keep this. For you are the keeper of the Blue Eyes and they are part of you." I spoke after a sec.  
  
He gave me this look of stillness that send a chill to my spine. His eyes were distant as to recall something from the past. The first day I saw you I knew you were different from all others. You were not yet the most beautiful girl I've seen but also a stubborn one. You were the first girl to ever say no to me and also the one that taught me about life. You taught me how to love. And I love you forever Isis no matter what. I hope through Blue Eyes you would remember the memories of our past but head on to the future. For then my mission is compete.  
  
He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and smiled, then he turned to leave. I was stunned at his words and froze, then reality hit me. He was going to leave for war and I might not be able to see him again. The last words that I ever told him was I hate you. I didn't care about my self-respect or dignity anymore, I wasn't going to loose the only person I loved forever.  
  
"Seth..." I spoke softly. He turned around, "I love you too,"  
  
He smiled and pulled me to his chest. I felt safe, protected and loved. I leaned against his shoulders and slowly he lifted my chin up and kissed me again. Only this time I did not reject and returned the kiss. I put my hand through his hair and kissed him passionately. The wind blew against us for I didn't care, all I wanted was him. I don't know how long we been like that but for when I woke up, it was dawn and he was gone. I read the note left on my nightstand and it read;  
  
Isis,  
  
No matter what happens I'll always be there for you and love you till the end of the world. I love you forever.  
  
Seth  
  
Tears rolled down my cheek as I held the Blue Eye cards close to my heart. I did not know if I would see him ever again.  
  
How about it? I don't write much authors note. Ya anyways REVIEW if you want more. 


	5. Memories

me Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It has motivated me to do this chapter for you guys. I never meant to add this part but did anyways. Hope you like it. There may be some errors but I try my best, sometimes I just don't feel like proofreading. K? Can't think of chapter names so the titles don't really fit but hope it's ok. Anyways on with the story.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
2 months later: Palace of pharaoh Atem  
  
Isis POV  
  
I sat alone by the window as the rain drips down and I count the droplets as my tears flow. I didn't bother to hold it back this time, it didn't matter anymore. I just let it all flow. It is very and I repeat VERY rare to rain in Egypt but today it did and I think it may be a sign from the gods. I however do not know.  
  
I sit there staring into space trying not to think about him. I cannot bare his name but it keeps on coming back, to the first time I have ever met him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a sunny day with the sun setting as I got off the carriage and took my first step to the palace grounds. I was only 14 then and was in awe and amazement to see a place so huge.  
  
"I don't got all day you know," came a cold voice, "Hurry up and follow me."  
  
I did not want to but reluctantly obeyed. How I missed my family, especially mother and Marik, why did they have to send me to this strange place. Oh ya I forgot, it was all because of my father's selfish deeds that he planned me to marry the pharaoh. Any girl would have loved for an opportunity like that but I didn't. Why do I have to marry a person I did not even know. I didn't want to get married. At least not yet.  
  
We walked in silence and I looked up at him. Tall, well built with dark brown hair and these cold blue eyes. I shivered, his eyes were so different as if there were many mysteries hidden in them.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked trying to break the ice.  
  
He looked at me with suspicion but answered anyways, "Priest Seth,"  
  
Yes he was Priest Seth but to me more than that. He was the only man I have ever loved and man that took my heart away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I pushed the memory away. Stop thinking about him I warned, don't torture yourself with it but I did. I felt like I had no other choice.  
  
. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly dried my tears and answered it.  
  
"Queen Isis," the pharaoh wants to see you.  
  
"Yes," I replied and followed the servant to the pharaoh's chamber.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Well, well Isis, how come you seem so pale, are you all right?" the pharaoh asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, my pharaoh," I replied.  
  
"Well then I hope you could bear some news."  
  
My heart fluttered, was it about the war? What happened? Is Seth ok? But I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"It's about the war," he continued. "We are not faring so well against the foreign invaders and they are close to conquering Alexandria. Even though Seth is performing his best, we are out numbered. After they conquer Alexandria, they will probably come here to Thebes, and we cannot let that happen. We have to move out of this palace by tomorrow and head south to a little village where we'll be safe."  
  
"What about them?" I asked nervously, "What are they going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, my queen, I don't know. I cannot send any more forces there for they will be destroyed anyways, they also have to protect us. All we can do is see what destiny provides."  
  
My anger poured. The army of Egypt is being destroyed and all he could think of is how we could be protected? For once in my life I did not believe in destiny or the pharaoh. I have never loved the pharaoh but he was a great ruler. What happened? Did he not care about his people anymore? I wanted to tell him to wake up and be the pharaoh that he once was but I didn't. I couldn't.  
  
All I could manage to say was, "Yes," and walked out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remember to review. That's how I can get motivated to continue and know how you like the story. ^0^ 


	6. Destiny Awaits

me Hey sup? Thanks for you reviews and I decided to write another chapter since I'm kinda bored and got nothing to do. First let me clear some stuff up.  
  
I do not know how Kisara is since they never really said anything about her but I think she is rather like Isis and more on the cold, tough side. In this chapter though I kinda portrayed her as a weaker and more of a helpless person, which I didn't have intensions to do it that way. I just want you to know that this is not how I think she is but it'll fit better anyways ok. So if you have some disagreeing thoughts please don't yell at the screen. Thank you. ^o^  
  
On with the story.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Isis POV  
  
I walked out the door worried and upset. The pharaoh wasn't doing anything about the war but just thoroughly enjoying himself with other things. My concern however took over the angered feeling and I was afraid of what was happening. Was Seth hurt, or even worse... dead. I couldn't have asked the pharaoh for the answers but I needed to find out.  
  
As I walked back to my room the pale girl Kisara walked up to me. I did not want to see her for she was legally Seth's wife and the thought disturbed me. I could feel the tinge of jealousy. I ignored the feeling and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and her lips were trembling, something bothered her.  
  
"Queen Isis, can I talk to you?" she asked with a faint voice.  
  
"Sure, come on in," I responded a bit unwillingly.  
  
As we walked into the room I told her to sit and there was a period of silence. This was fairy uncomfortable and I asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Queen Isis that I have to bother you with my problems but there seems to be no one I could talk about it to." She paused a while. " I over heard the pharaoh talk to his advisors and they said that Priest Seth was injured."  
  
The words froze me. Seth injured? How come I couldn't have known about any of this? Was he ok? He has to be I thought as I forced back my tears.  
  
The girl was crying now, "One of the messengers came to my room and told me that my husband might be dying. I'm only 15, I don't want to become a widow."  
  
The word "husband" pierced through my heart. Isis get a hold of yourself I thought. He isn't yours but hers. I looked into Kisara's face that was filled with pain and anguish. I felt sorry for her but also for myself, which I felt guilty for.  
  
"Even though I never got to know him, I... I loved him. The day he saved me I thought he was a god sent from heaven. Later I found out that I was going to be his wife I was overjoyed. I have always promised that I would never fall in love but I did; he however remained so cold to me the day of the bethoyal." She paused to catch her breath then continued, "Now he may be gone forever." She finished sobbing.  
  
"Don't say that," I exclaimed then realized that it was I bit too loud. I couldn't help it, all the anger, fear, and concern was building up. " I mean, he may not be dead yet... he can't be." I added softening my voice.  
  
She looked up at me stunned at my words. I looked away, I couldn't stand it. It hurt to look at her.  
  
"Here wipe away your tears," I said and gave her a cloth.  
  
She accepted it and stood up.  
  
"Thank you Queen Isis," she stated and curtsied, "I have to go now."  
  
As she reached for the door I asked her one last question, "Do you really love him?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered softly and left.  
  
I stood there as thought rushed through my mind. Maybe I should just let go. Let go of Seth and try to like the pharaoh. For I belonged to the pharaoh. No a voice in my head argued. You belong to no one.  
  
At night I couldn't sleep, I worried about the war, but mostly I worried about Seth. What happened to him, I wondered as I stared at the bright stars of the dark night. One shone brighter than others and it seemed to be telling me something. I sighed closing my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep. Then I heard a voice that whispered. Go, go, go to where destiny awaits.  
  
Yes I thought and got dressed then I slipped out my room, past the guards and out to the night. I walked to the stable and took my favorite horse and rode away. Away from the palace, away from the pharaoh, away from royalty, and I never turned back. I left the prison... forever.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
You see the Review button? Well press it and tell me what you think ok? These were some question/comment that I wana answer.  
  
Nikki: It's ok if you review every ch if you have some constructive comments. That goes to everybody. K? ~_~  
  
Jewel of Egypt: Thanks for pointing that out. I knew that Cairo wasn't there but I couldn't think of any other places so I just put that down. Can't remember the things I learn in history. Thanks though I'll fix it. ^o^  
  
Cleopatra VII: I try to update as much as I can but I have other things to do. This is just a pass time. Glad you like the story. ^0~  
  
God of Orisis: Yes I've heard of the tale Isis and Orisis but I can't put that down here. Maybe I could write something else about it though. It's just not too relevant. ^8^  
  
Oh and last thing, I cannot make these smiley faces but I think they are fun so I do it anyways. Ya I know it's weird.  
  
Again Review!!! 


	7. Searching On

Me Came through to writing another chapter. Here we go.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Days, and perhaps weeks has passed as Isis rode through the hot desert sands of Sahara. Sun shinning down at the golden sand, but Isis's mood wasn't golden at all. She did not know where she was going except to head north in search of Alexandria and the Seth. At times she stopped at the villages asking for some food and water but most of the time she just stopped at the oasis along the way. She didn't want to be noticed or recognized since it will cause a huge commotion and also she had her pride. She was going to give up but a voice in her head urged her on. Go it said go. And so she did having this unknown sense of motivation.  
  
Seth POV  
  
The war is drifting on and our army is suffering great danger. The enemy is strong, perhaps too strong, for they have the dark magic that with stand the good. I walk back to our campsite and plan the strategies, since tomorrow will be the day that dictates Egypt's victory or defeat. We must win. Egypt must win.  
  
My advisors tell me not to go to war tomorrow since of my recent injuries but I insisted on going. I can't let down my people. Anyways that was only an arm injury that hit part of my chest. Not such a big deal. It's already been three weeks so I have already mostly recovered. Through the thoughts and planning, I cannot get my mind off Isis. I wonder how she is and how I miss her.  
  
Since the day I've met her I had sensed that she was different from the rest of the girls. She seemed to speak her mind and is afraid of no one. Her strength and dignity is what I had always liked. The tough, proud kind that stands up for what she thinks is right. Her kindness was also the key. I have never felt anything about anyone before but she seemed to understand me. Understand the darkness that is hidden within.  
  
Flashback  
  
I was walking down the alleys of the towns doing an errand for the pharaoh. People were crowding on the streets of Thebes with shoppers and their markets. I hadn't bothered to look around, I was indeed a busy person. This boy about nine suddenly jumped right in front of me with these raggedy and torn dirty clothes. I did not know who he was and did not want anything to do with him.  
  
"Sir, can I please have some food?" he pleaded.  
  
He obviously didn't know who I was, the high priest of Egypt. I looked down at him and scowled. It was a hot day and I was getting frustrated.  
  
"Kid stay out of my way, ok?" I asked and handed him some food. I pushed him out of the way and kept on walking. Moments later, I heard the same boy scream and yell for help. I turned around and saw these older boys about 15 beating him up and teasing him. I didn't want to get into it but I knew I had no other choice. Just then this girl in veil with a slender, graceful body appeared. She started yelling at the bullies and helped the little kid get on his feet. The bullies started to go after her but she had managed to punch out most of them. I went into the crowd to help out and after defeating the bullies she seized her veil and smiled at me.  
  
"Queen Isis," I stated shocked.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I smiled at the memory. Yes she is special, able to stand up for what is right.  
  
"Priest Seth," my advisors called out startling me a bit. Oh ya we were talking about the battle techniques.  
  
"You must get some sleep before tomorrow. It's going to be a big day." He warned.  
  
I nodded, "You guys go get some sleep as well, It's going to be tough but we are going to win the war, understand?"  
  
"Yes," they replied.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The peak of dawn: Battle begins.  
  
Seth's POV  
  
"Everyone ready?" I questioned as we stepped toward the battlefield.  
  
"Yes, more than ever," came the respond.  
  
"We must use our best monsters against them and blast with the most powerful attacks. The ancient magic will win against the dark. Use your millennium Items only when it's necessary because we want to avoid the shadow realm as much as possible." I stated.  
  
"The power of the gods is with us. Ra, Osiris, Slifer we will prevail."  
  
The enemy was nearing and they seemed to be ready. Well so were we. Let the duel begin!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Isis POV  
  
I stumbled on my horse staggering to the right then left. All my energy is sucked out of me but I cannot give up. My horse tired as well kept on going forward. The wind swept through the thick dry sand causing a mist up front. Brushing through my hair were the desert's winds. The noon sun shone on me with no shade as I crumbled with thirst. After what seemed like eternity I saw a view up front. Through the mists of the sand I could now make out figures of armies fighting. Dark and bright light shone against each other. I was finally there.  
  
I was going to see Seth again ... whether he was dead or alive.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Unknown: That chapter stunk. What happened?  
  
Me: Yes I know but hey please bear with me, I am trying my best.  
  
Unknown: There was no details about the battle what's so ever.  
  
Me: I know that too. I am not going to write the battle scenes in detail cause I really don't know much of the monsters, their atta/def points and their attacks. If anyone wana write about it for me, I will gladly appreciate it. You can e-mail it to me and I will give you credit for it.  
  
Unknown: And...  
  
Me: Shut up you're getting annoying. Anyways to my readers, thanks. I am planning on ending this fic soon probably next chapter or so. I have another story that has been stuck in my computer forever. If I get time to post it go check it out. Ok?  
  
Aishizu: I am not Egyptian. First time that anyone has thought of me as one. Flattered. ^0^ Yes I think being an Egyptian would be nice but I'm proud of being who I am.  
  
Oh just a quick note. If you are going to tell me that Seto and Isis can't be together because she's Egyptian just forget it. I agree with JOE that is being kinda racist. I mean who cares? Love doesn't depend on that.  
  
Review!!! 


	8. Almost the End?

Me: It's Canada Day! It's been like 3 years since I lived there but still.  
  
I have updated this story! Sorry for the wait. I just wasn't in the mood to write this. Oh and I don't know why I'm telling you people know but the name Seth bothers me. I really don't like the name. I won't change it now though so I guess I'll bare with it. The god was freaky and kind of gay ( no means of offending anyone) Seth also reminds me of Keith...don't ask. Shudders  
  
  
  
As Isis stumbled closer to the battle scene pain surged through her. She couldn't withstand the thought of dead and blood. She had hated wars for as long as she could remember and they would always bring back dark memories.  
  
"This Egyptian army is pathetic," the enemy exclaimed with laughter filling the air, "And by the way, where's your pharaoh at?"  
  
"That is none of your concern," Seth spoke solemnly.  
  
"Oh really high priest?" the enemy leader exclaimed under his vailed mask. "It's time you have to realize what a real coward he is."  
  
"Do not speak of the pharaoh that way, how much better are you? Now quit talking, don't try to linger your demise. It is soon to come." Seth replied annoyed.  
  
"Hahahaha," came an evil laugh, "You really think your army can withstand mine? The mighty Egyptian army will fall at my hands and I will then be pharaoh."  
  
Seth smirked, "You pharaoh? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Pharaoh Atem may not be the best possible but he's better than you. Who are you?"  
  
"That is for me to know."  
  
  
  
Clashing of magic continued on, monsters sacrificed and summoned. No one seemed to be winning as the beast fought each other to death. Soldiers grabbed their spear as well as swords and slashed anyone who was in their way. Blood gushed out, and screams came from the dead.  
  
Isis wished she could use her Millenuem necklace to see into the future but something prevented her from doing so. It was a force that told her not to and controlled her at the moment. The sight of her people dying was sorrowful. After all she was the queen of Egypt and those were her royal people. I need to help them, she thought in her mind.  
  
Isis wasn't exactly the best warrior. She had never been perfetionaly trained like the other man. It was improper for woman to fight and she wasn't just any particular kind of woman. She was a priestess and also the queen. Isis however was always fascinated by the weapons of the army and wanted to fight for her land. Sometimes at spare times, Seth would come and teach her how to handle weapons as well as duel monsters secretly. Their learning sessions would never last long, for there is always people lurking around and it was too dangerous. If they were discovered, it would be beheadment.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" lead a scream from the well known priest Shada as the powerful Ra was summoned. But wasn't the pharaoh who controlled the Gods?  
  
"Hahaha, from the looks on your faces you seem surprised," the enemy leader remarked. "Well let me tell you, this isn't the real god Ra, but a counterfeit of it. However, it does have all the powers of the real god."  
  
"How dare you create a fake Ra?" Seth questioned, "The gods would punish you."  
  
"I do not care what the gods do, where are they anyways? All you worship are the idols of them. When I win this war, all of them are going to be gone." The enemy answered. "And now my god, Attack Shada."  
  
And with the powerful force of the god, Shada was dead.  
  
"No," Isis cried from faraway as she saw it all happen. He was a close friend and someone she could talk to. He can't be. But in reliety she knew the truth. That's it she thought, as she mounted her horse. I have to get my revenge, even though if I die trying.  
  
  
  
Isis hurried her horse to the battlefield and got her sword ready. She summoned her Mudora and kept ridding on seeing that Seth was summoning his Blue Eyes. Oh no she thought. He only has two of them now, I have the third one. And his Blue Eyes is going to demolish against Ra. To all the gods, please help Egypt.  
  
Isis slashed the enemy and her monster blasted them. She felt sick seeing death but she had no other choice. The enemy was alarmed to see a woman warrior that powerful and got caught off guard. She took that chance and attaked.  
  
Seth knew that his Blue Eyes would fall against the fraud Egyptian God but at least now he could take sometime off the others.  
  
"High Priest, you are really pathetic," the enemy called out laughing, " Blue Eyes may be strong but not for Ra."  
  
"Shut up and attack already!" he replied not knowing why he had the feeling that he would win.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to attack you just now," the enemy laughed as he saw Isis coming up. "Look over there, here comes your lover and isn't that the queen. Pharaoh Atem doesn't even know about this?"  
  
Seth turned at the direction he was pointing and wanted to yell for Isis to go back.  
  
"I like seeing people in pain so I'm going to attack her first, but after I have some words with her."  
  
"You coward!" And Seth rode up to Isis as fast as he could. The enemy followed.  
  
"My dear sister," the enemy stated, "it's so sad to see you go, but if it gets me Egypt then I'm sure you'll be happy for me."  
  
"Marik?" Isis asked questionably.  
  
"Yes," came the reply as he took off his mask. "But not the one you came to know."  
  
  
  
Me: My writing has became really pathetic. I'm ending it here. The End.  
  
Ok I was just joking there will be ONE more chapter, no epilogue and that's it. This comes all jumbled up and I really can't write battle scenes so this stinks. The people are also kind of OOC but you don't have to tell me that I know. Tell me something else that's helpful or that I don't know. I didn't want to make the bad guy Marik, but I couldn't think of anyone else and didn't want to make an OC. So he's the enemy. --][][][]  
  
Hey how come the thingis like ------- sometimes don't come up? Or italics or bold words? 


	9. Epilogue

-----

"Farewell sister, Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her"

"She's not going to die," Seth stepped on forward to block the attack.

"Seth, no!" but it was too late. The power and force has pushed him back, and he stumbled to the ground blood soakened.

"Haha, I win this battle, and that brings me one step closer to conquering Egypt." Marik replied with a devilish grin.

"I don't think so," came the voice of Mahadoo from the back attacking Marik with his monster at full force. "You are finished."

"Seth hang in there all right?" Mahadoo asked as he had left to fight off the others and with Marik gone, the enemy troop soon surrendered.

Isis looked at her dead brother, then at Seth and slowly tears fell down her cheeks. Why did everything have to happen this way? She didn't do anything wrong to offend the gods. She threw herself at Seth barely moving body and lay down beside him on the cold hardened ground. He was dying any moment now and there's no way to save him.

She saw a sword laying near his body from another dead soldier and grabbed it, slowly tracing her fingers at the edges of the sharp blade.

"Isis, don't you dare to end your life. That would just make my experience in the underworld worse."

"But I have nothing left to live for." Isis replied still holding onto the sword.

"Yes, you do. You are the queen of Egypt and the land is suffering many problems. You need to help them get through that time. For you are the wife to the pharaoh of this glorious land."

"Seth, please don't say that, I don't want to go back to him. I want to be with you and I can." She stated looking at the sword. "I love you"

Seth managed to force a slight smile through the pain he was enduring. "Isis, I love you too. But promise me that you would keep on living, for me."

Isis leaned her head on his chest and he slowly used his energy to bring his hand up to her face. He saw tears and anguish to the regulary delicate face.

"Please don't cry, I want to leave this world knowing that you will be fine. I know we will meet again. Not in this life but maybe the next. Just remember, I'll love you forever." And with that he fell back, motionless.

"I'm going to live," Isis replied through her tears and slowly pressed her lips to his. "For you."

The sun was setting at the East, bringing a rich red color through the horizon. Isis gazed down to the deserts of Egypt and she kept on reciting his last word in her head. ' We will meet again' and that brought hope to her. The hope for her to live on.

And 3000 years later, at Domino City, Japan, is where the two ancient lovers, met again. As the two people we know today, Isis Ishtar and Seto Kaiba.

The End...

-----

Me: Thank you for all that has supported me through this fic. This would have never been finished it without your help. I know this is a sudden and disappointing ending but this story has no potential at all. This was written a while back and I just wanted to complete a story and get it out.

For now, I doubt I'll be updating any of my stories, since I have lost interest in the whole YGO thing. There's a lot going on now and I have to focus my attention on goals.

-Mystic of Nile-


End file.
